Goodnight
by Arcananox
Summary: In the midst of a late night, where the sounds of the city have come to a halt, the comfort of someone's care is all one needs. KidxMaka one-shot


**This was just some small thing that I wanted to try out. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Small ticks of the second hand of the clock that was hanging on the wall that was to the right of where the group was sitting continuously sounded off as the clock indicated it was almost one-in-the-morning. It was about eight hours ago that Kid offered his two teammates—along with their weapon partners, of course—to hang out at his place since it was a Friday. The students talked, ate, drank, joked, and pretty much had a wonderful time. Things were starting to wind down as they settled on the couches and watched a few movies that either Kid already had, or his friends offered to bring.

Black*Star and Tsubaki left the house two hours ago after they watched the movie they brought, _**G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra**_, but unfortunately, the egotistical assassin kept making outbursts about how Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow have nothing on him and that he should have been in the movie. When they left, naturally, Tsubaki was the one who said goodnight to the girls, and Black*Star said goodnight to the boys. The assassin and the reaper shook hands and the scythe high-fived him. Liz and Patty started to both get drowsy, so they said goodnight to the remaining guests. Now it was just Maka, Kid, and Soul and they were talking about the aftermath of the movie. Soul was talking about how he liked Snake Eyes the best since he was 'cool' and Kid believed the silence increased the mystery around the character. And the gang all agreed to go see the sequel.

Soul brought another recent action movie, which the reaper and the scythe meister agreed to watch. So they decided to put in, _**The Avengers**_, with Maka sitting next to Kid and Soul sitting on a separate couch, kicking his legs up so he was lying sideways on the cushions as they watched the movie. The time passed even more as now Soul and Kid were starting to feel the toll of fatigue, both of them became droopy-eyed, and their eyelids becoming heavier. But something surprised Kid that made his narrow eyes come back to life again. It seems that Maka dozed off in the middle of the movie and Kid looked over to see her gently resting her head on his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing softly. He blinked for a second and made a small sigh as he smiled, and he looked over to see Soul looking directly at him. He was giving one of his genuine smiles as he gave Kid a thumbs-up. Kid nodded to the scythe and paid his attention back to the movie. But from time to time, he would look over to see her having a peaceful expression on her features.

Kid and Soul were able to withstand their tiredness to watch the entirety of the movie. Soul propped himself up and stretched while stifling a yawn, then patted his own knees as he stood up and talked to Kid.

"Well, dude, it's time for me to hightail outta here." The scythe said as he walked to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket, quickly putting it around his arms and pulled it down to fasten it to him.

"It's really late, so that would be best." Kid agreed as he looked over to the sleeping meister, "What about her?"

Soul made a grin as he took a quick glance and then the next thing he said puzzled Kid, "She's asleep, so she's your problem now." He said and then chuckled and nodded to the reaper.

Kid looked at him for a small second and nodded as well. Soul then made his way to the mansion entrance, "Alright, 'night, Kid."

"Goodnight, Soul." Kid replied, and the weapon closed the door behind him.

He looked back to Maka, and then thought of a quick way to avoid waking her up while rising up from the couch. He supported both her head and her body as he moved over out of her way. As he slowly and gently moved her down to rest her head on the cushion, and then slowly slid his hand out from underneath her, and made a quick stroke through her hair. He then slid his hand under her ankles to prop her feet up so that they were placed on the other side of the couch so she was entirely laying on it. He then went on to step two and walked up the manor's stairs to search the hall closets for some extra covers. He pulled out a blanket made of a material that would provide both warmth and comfort and walked back down the long stairs. Approaching the couch again, he unfolded the blanket and made a fluent motion to place the cover over Maka completely. Seeing her with such a peaceful face put a smile on his. He knelt down and started to brush through her hair softly and slowly, his fingernails making small, gentle scrapes across her scalp. He never took care of anyone like this before. Even Liz and Patty were able to look after each other in this manner. However, he didn't feel nervous at all, everything strangely seemed to come naturally to him. He rubbed his eyelids as his exhaustion could no longer wait, and he stood back up, his eyes still glued to her as he whispered.

"Goodnight, Maka."

The Reaper walked up the stairs and headed to his own room, quickly falling asleep nearly as soon as his head was placed on the pillow. But there was still one person who was still awake. Back to the living room, Maka peeked through one eye and looked around to see no one else was there. She smiled very genuinely, because it was clear that she was awake to whole time, and nuzzled into the cushions as she felt a warm feeling in her soul. She uttered a small sentence as she finally fell asleep herself…

"Thank you, Kid. Goodnight."


End file.
